Little Wonders
by swimfin77
Summary: It's the little things that make the biggest difference...


Hey everybody! So, I know you're all anxious for another chapter of iSleepwalk, and I'm chalk-full of ideas, but I can't organize any of them because this idea is stuck in my head. So bear with me, this may not be too good, but I need to get it out there. And hey, I might even have time tonight to write another chapter of iSleepwalk! (Because really, who needs sleep?) lol. Moving on….

***** DISCLAIMER ***** I do not own iCarly. Or Rob Thomas's song "Little Wonders", which in a way inspired this.

It was the little things that made her take notice. The smallest things that he did made the biggest impressions on her. The way that suddenly, he looked different, acted different, _was _different. She wasn't sure when any of it started happening, or what it was exactly that made her begin to pay attention, but all of a sudden, she was studying every little move he made.

The way he looked at her lately, holding her gaze long enough to make her flush and look away. The way, when they were arguing, he would edge closer to her until their faces were nearly touching. The way that, even though he still followed her best friend around with that puppy-dog look on his face, the light in his eyes that usually burned when he looked at the brunette had dimmed. Now, that light was aimed at someone else. Her.

She noticed these things, but couldn't figure out what to make of them. She couldn't decide how to react to his sudden interest in her. It confused the hell out of her, that much was for sure. When he smiled at her, his brown eyes dancing, she felt her stomach do flip flops, but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it made her feel happier than she had in a long time. But what did that even mean?

Stopping short on their walk home from school, it finally hit her. It soaked into every part of her being, making her almost embarrassed that she hadn't realized it sooner. Shaking her head, she smiled ruefully, scolding herself for being so slow. She heard her friends call back for her, but she paid them no mind. How could she have not noticed this sooner?

She was pulled from her trance when she noticed him walking down the sidewalk towards her. She heard him softly ask if she was alright. She took a deep breath and let her thoughts go. She cleared her mind and resolved simply to _feel_. She felt the warmth of his hand as he placed it gently on her shoulder. She felt the worry and fear for her clearly displayed in his eyes. And she felt, as she assured him she was fine and his face broke into a jubilant grin, the slight jerk of her heart as his happiness passed into her. Soon they were just standing there, grinning like idiots at each other, causing their third companion to roll her eyes and continue on without them.

She watched as those little signs grow bigger and bigger until they became huge displays, quite clear to anyone who glanced at the two of them. His eyes still stayed locked on hers, but now she was staring right back, mesmerized by the depths of his chocolaty pupils. He kept moving closer to her, but now they weren't arguing, and she was coming to him just as intensely. And that light. The light in his eyes that burned into her every time they so much as glanced at each other sunk deep down into her, burning like the warmest flame deep inside her heart.

Still, though, she worried. The three friends still spent time together, but most times it was separated into the two of them and their friend. She could see the hurt in her best friend's eyes every time she ran off with him instead of staying with her. She could see the shock and horror on their classmates' faces when they walked the halls, hands clasped tightly together. And she could still hear the echoing words of her mother saying that she didn't deserve him, that she was going to lose him. And she couldn't lose him, she just couldn't. It had happened so suddenly, so unexpectedly, but now she didn't know how to go on without him by her side.

So, when she found herself on the fire escape outside his window, she was glad it was raining so that at least her tears wouldn't show. It was early morning, but she knew he wouldn't mind. Although, he might, after she said what she came here to. She couldn't stay with him, she had decided. Feelings aside, she needed to think of the future, and how she could do nothing for him but hold him back. She was a lost cause, she knew. There was little hope for her, and she just couldn't let herself drag him down with her. She was resolved in her decision; she was strong.

And then the window opened. And she saw his face.

It was then that she just couldn't contain it anymore. She collapsed into his waiting arms, feeling herself break down even as he wrapped himself around her. He pulled her to him, whispering words of comfort and love as she sobbed. She felt herself mold to fit his embrace, but stopped before she completely lost herself. Pulling back, she wiped at the seemingly never ending tears and tried to form words.

He listened intently, warm eyes smoldering. Before she could finish, though, he grabbed her fiercely and held her to him, refusing to listen to another word. He shook his head sharply as he told her vehemently that he would be damned if he let the best thing in his life just walk away. At this, she broke into sobs, stuttering about how he knew it was true, and that if he just let himself _think_ –

She was abruptly cut off when he grabbed her face in both hands and forced her to look into his eyes. _Oh. _His eyes captured her yet again in their blazing passion as he told her in the most serious tone she had ever heard him use that he didn't care what happened in the future, or the past. All that mattered, he said, was that she would be with him right here at this moment.

Burring her head in his chest, she choked out a teary yes. He wrapped his arms around her, whispering soothing words into her ear while he stroked her frizzled hair. She snuggled into him, and found that she could no longer remember what she had been so worried about. The only thing she could understand was the same overwhelming sense of happiness she had felt that day walking home. And suddenly, without understanding why, she was laughing through her tears. Never in her life had she felt as blissfully happy as when she was with him.

And it was at that moment that she realized he had been right. Despite all the bad things and warnings she had heard about the future, she wasn't scared any more. Not as long as he was there, beside her, holding her like he was right now.

"Sam?" she heard him ask softly. She turned her head up to face him, only to be caught up once again in his eyes. The way he was looking at her sent a shiver down her spine, but she smiled at it. She was about to ask him what it was that he wanted, when, just as the sunrise burst through the clouds, he captured her lips in a kiss.

Now, she had been kissed before. He himself had kissed her on numerous occasions. But not like this, nothing like this. It was like he had put every bit of raw emotion; every bit of longing, joy, fear, and a new emotion she was almost frightened to label. She pushed back just as hard, running her hands through his hair as their lips moved together, speaking in a language all their own.

Sadly, the need for oxygen eventually overpowered their hunger for each other. They reluctantly pulled away, but he caught her cheek softly with his palm, tilting her eyes to meet his. "I love you."

She smiled wider than she could ever remember smiling before. Every worry, every regret, everything she was so distraught over a few moments before vanished. The only thing she could feel now was and overwhelming sense of happiness, of right.

"I love you too." she replied, smiling broadly as she pulled him towards her for another kiss.

_Time falls away, but these small hours_

_These little wonders, still remain_

***** Ok! So, what'cha think? I like it, but then again, I wrote it. Xp It's a bit of a departure from my other story, but I dunno, this idea just got stuck in my head and I had to write it down. So let me know how you feel about this, with the help of that lovely review box! (And I'm very sorry, but I really can't do another iSleepwalk chapter tonight. I fell asleep in the middle of writing this!)


End file.
